robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunny Attack
Bunny Attack was a heavyweight robot from Massachusetts that competed in the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was covered in white flammable fur and armed with an 8lb sledgehammer. While its weapon was not capable of doing much damage, Bunny Attack was a reliable robot with a decent battle record. Robot History Season 2 Bunny Attack's first foray into Robot Wars began with a first round battle against Paul Bunyan and Falcon Mark 2. Bunny Attack initially had to fend off attacks from Falcon Mark 2, but Bunny Attack fought back against both of the other machines with its sledgehammer, despite getting pushed around more by Falcon. Bunny Attack then tried to make good use of its weaponry against Paul Bunyan, but the hammer did no damage. The judges eventually chose to eliminate Paul Bunyan and let Falcon Mark 2 and Bunny Attack through. Bunny Attack then fought Tyranabot. At the beginning of the battle, Bunny Attack pushed Tyranabot into Sergeant Bash's CPZ, before using the hammer. Sergeant Bash then used the flamethrower to set Tyranabot alight. Tyranabot attempted to slam Bunny Attack, but both Dead Metal and Sergeant Bash left their CPZs and attacked Tyranabot. Tyranabot hit the pit release button, and Bunny Attack reversed into the pit of oblivion. Nickelodeon Bunny Attack fought in the Annihilator of the Nickelodeon Robot Wars series. In the first round, it was immediately rammed by Basenji. It spent the rest of the match attacking the much smaller robot The Piecemaker before Techno Trousers was counted out and placed onto the floor flipper which launched it right into Bunny Attack's hammer. It continued to use its hammer rather ineffectively against Hannibal and The Piecemaker in the next two rounds until eventually in the third round, the hammer broke off entirely. Bunny Attack would eventually meet Hannibal in the final round. It managed to knock Hannibal's sacrificial carrot off of its forks but was then spun around by the Floor Spinner. Hannibal then continued to push Bunny Attack around the arena and into the corner patrol zones where Shunt and Dead Metal attacked it. Bunny Attack managed to survive to the end and lost the judges decision to take second overall. Bunny Attack would then fight in a Vengeance match against Hoot, a loaner robot given to The Piecemaker team who wanted some payback on Bunny Attack beating it in the Annihilator. Neither robots' weapons seemed to have much effect on each other with Hoot's spinning arms glancing off Bunny Attack and Bunny Attack's hammer merely tapping away at the top of Hoot. Bunny Attack then got stuck on the steam pit and Hoot came in and hit it with the arms, breaking two of them off. Matilda then hit the Pit Trigger and Sir Killalot broke off Bunny Attack's sledgehammer. Cease would eventually be called but then Sir Killalot backed both robots into the Pit. The fight was given an audience vote who decided that Bunny Attack was the winner. Results |} Wins & Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Season 1: Did not enter *Season 2: Heat, Round 2 Category:US Series competitors Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:Robots from Massachusetts Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses